


Ikaw mula noon, hanggang ngayon.

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Getting Back Together, Kinda?, M/M, Marriage, Politics, but not really, chOUR, slight angst, we should be used to it by now
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Hindi mo ko hinintay?"Sinubukan ko naman. Gustong sabihin ni Seongwu, pero katulad kanina, wala pa rin siyang malabas sa mga bibig niya. Sa ngayon, parehas na silang umiiyak, pero sumuko na mga binti ni Minhyun at napaupo sa sahig na kasing lamig ng hangin na pumapalibot sa kanila.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Ikaw mula noon, hanggang ngayon.

"Tangina naman. Bakit ka pa kasi bumalik?" Ani niya, 

"Huh? Eh diba eto naman talaga yung gusto mo?" 

"Dati 'yon, hindi ngayon."

Kita ni Seongwu ang pagtataka sa mga mata ni Minhyun. Pareho lamang silang naguguluhan sa nangyayari. Hindi niya alam kung paano at saan niya sisimulan. Ang dami niyang tanong, dami niyang gustong sabihin pero isang tingin lang sa binata sa harap niya, nawawala lahat. 

Umupo siya sa sofa ng dating apartment nila. Simula kasi noong umalis si Minhyun, iniwan niya na rin ang apartment. Hindi niya naman magawang ibenta, kahit masakit isipin na meron pa ring isang bagay na kumakapit sa kanilang dalawa, dahil nga nasasayangan siya sa mga alaala. Kaya hinayaan niya na lang. Binibisita niya ito, once a month, pero minsan kapag hindi talaga kaya ng schedule niya, umuuwi na lang siya sa bago niyang bahay. 

Sakto naman sa pagbisita niya ngayong buwan, naabutan niya 'yung isang taong hindi niya inakalang babalik pa. 

Minhyun. 

Marinig niya pa lang yung pangalan na 'yan sa malayo, nanghihina na siya. Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba 'yon sa iniwan siya o dahil hanggang ngayon walang closure na naganap sa relasyon nila. 

Merong spare key si Minhyun sa apartment kaya ito nakapasok sa loob pero hindi niya lamang maintindihan, two years. two fucking years, and he still have it. Pagkatapos niyang talikuran lahat, pati si Seongwu, nang walang sabi sabi, babalik siya na dala dala yung mga bagay na nakapagpaalala sa kanilang dalawa. 

"Bumalik ako para sa atin, Seongwu." Biglang sagot ni Minhyun nang walang halong panloloko sa boses at sa mukha. 

Gustong magwala ni Seongwu. Gusto niyang magalit at itapon lahat ng pwede niyang ibato kay Minhyun. Unan? Bote? Lamp? Vase? Lahat lahat ng sakit na binigay niya, gusto ring ibalik ni Seongwu lahat. 

Tumayo si Seongwu at hinarap si Minhyun. Isang metrong distansya. 

"Sa atin? Naisip mo ba 'yan 'nung mga panahong nangungulila ako sa'yo?" Hindi nakasagot ang isa, kaya tinuloy ni Seongwu ang sasabihin niya. "Tangina, Minhyun! Nangiwan ka eh. Iniwan mo ko. Walang sabi-sabi. Parang nung isang araw lang sabi mo mahal na mahal mo ko, tapos paggising ko kinabukasan, wala na lahat ng gamit mo. Tapos ngayon, may lakas ng loob kang sabihin na bumalik ka para sa atin? Para sa atin, Minhyun? Nawala na lahat 'yon simula nung pinili mong umalis." 

Siya dapat 'yung umiiyak eh. Siya yung naiwan. Siya 'yung biktima. Pero bakit ang daming luhang lumalabas sa mata ni Minhyun. Inalis niya ang mata niya kay Minhyun. Nahihirapan siya huminga. 

"I had my reasons," 

"Reasons bigger than me? bigger than our relationship?" 

Hindi na naman nakasagot si Minhyun. Kinuha ni Seongwu ang opportunidad para hawakan ang dalawang kwelyo ni Minhyun at itulak ito sa pader. Mas malaki si Minhyun kanya, pero kitang kita ni Seongwu na wala siyang lakas para makipagtalo. 

Nakatingin si Minhyun sa sahig, at mahinhing nagsalita. "My dad's dead." Dahan dahan naman bumitaw si Seongwu sa kanya. 

"He was murdered. And you know the one person my family suspected? Ikaw. Kasi alam nilang may galit ka sa kanya. Alam nilang hindi maganda yung naging tungo niyo sa isa't isa dahil ayaw niya sayo para sakin."

"That's just bullshit. Politician yung tatay mo, Minhyun."

Ngayon, nakatitig si Minhyun sa kanya, "Yeah, but do you think we have enough power to accuse those higher ups?" Walang masabi si Seongwu, dahil alam niyang nagsasabi na ng totoo si Minhyun. Tumakbo bilang congressman 'yung tatay ni Minhyun, labag nga sa loob ni Minhyun kasi alam niya kung gaano kadelikado ang politika lalo na ang kinalaban ng tatay niya ay ang matagal ng congressman sa bayan nila. "...umalis ako kasi ayokong madamay ka sa bagay na wala ka namang kinalaman, Seongwu. Ayokong masira yung buhay mo dahil sakin." 

"So, kasalanan ko pa kaya ako naiwan?" 

"Hindi, Seongwu. Sinasabi ko na hindi kita iniwan dahil hindi na kita mahal. Iniwan kita kasi kailangan."

Ganon pa rin ang posisyon nila. Si Minhyun nakasandal sa pader, si Seongwu kaharap niya. Pero this time, naubusan na ng pasensya si Seongwu at sinapak ang pader. Pipigilan na sana siya ni Minhyun pero bigla nitong sinandal ang ulo niya sa balikat niya. 

Humihikbi, "Bakit wala kang sinabi?" 

"Bakit sa loob ng dalawang taon, wala ka man lang paramdam? Bakit hindi mo naisipang magreply nung sinabi ko sayo na balikan mo na ko? Bakit kahit bumalik ka, wala kang pasabi-sabi? Bakit hanggang ngayon…" 

hindi na tinuloy ni Seongwu ang sasabihin niya. hindi maganda. delikado. 

Inalis na ni Seongwu ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Minhyun at hinarap ito. kakakurampot na distansya sa pagitan nila. Nararamdaman ni Seongwu kung gaano kabilis ang tibok ng puso ni Minhyun. Mahina siyang nginitian nito, at nanghihina lamang lalo si Seongwu. 

"I'm getting married, Minhyun." 

Nawala ang ngiti sa mukha ni Minhyun nang marinig niya ang mga salitang 'yon. Ilang segundo bago niya maproseso 'yung sinabi ni Seongwu. Lumuluha na naman si Minhyun, at si Seongwu gusto na lang kainin ng lupa. 

Nakita niyang pumikit si Minhyun at tila bang huminga nang malalim, 

"Hindi mo ko hinintay?" 

Sinubukan ko naman. Gustong sabihin ni Seongwu, pero katulad kanina, wala pa rin siyang malabas sa mga bibig niya. Sa ngayon, parehas na silang umiiyak, pero sumuko na mga binti ni Minhyun at napaupo sa sahig na kasing lamig ng hangin na pumapalibot sa kanila. 

"Minhy-" 

Tutuloy niya pa dapat pero tinaas ni Minhyun ang isa niyang kamay, signal ba na itigil niya kung ano man ang gagawin o sasabihin niya.

"Wag. Please, wag." 

Nakatayo lang siya doon habang pinagmamasadan si Minhyun. Simula nung nakita niya ito kanina pagtapos ng dalawang taon at hanggang ngayon sa posisyon kung nasaan sila, hindi niya pa rin alam kung anong gagawin niya. 

Merong parte na sinasabing tumakas na siya habang may kawala pa at meron din naman sa kabila na siinasabing hindi niya na lang pwedeng basta bastang iwan si Minhyun.

Pero sa huli, 'yung una 'yung pinili niya.

**Author's Note:**

> yo i'm just here to promote onge's 1st digital single which was released earlier today so please do check it out! he won't disappoint... but the real question is when did he? chos
> 
> please i don't have any intention on hurting the filo cult (maybe, a bit) still, don't hurt me xD
> 
> anyways,,,
> 
> #TeamMinhyun or #TeamSeongwu ??????


End file.
